Appropriate analytic techniques and careful data management are essential components of all studies, to ensure that valid inferences will be made. Core B (Biostatistics and Informatics Core) will ensure that both Biostatistics and Informatics data management design and modeling support is readily available to all project leaders and staff of the P01 Targeting the Chemokine System to Sensitize Tumors to Immunotherapy. We will assist basic, translational and clinical researchers involved in the P01 with proper formulation, refinement and execution of study objectives by applying the appropriate Biostatistics and Informatics analyses, and providing the appropriate interpretation of their results, in terms of both strengths and limitations. This includes developing the appropriate statistical design for the clinical trials of this highly translational P01, which involves with six clinical trials. We will work to ensure that appropriate data are collected; the data are of the highest quality and meet regulatory standards for privacy; and that the data are those required to answer a study question, necessary for administrative reporting, needed to establish protocol compliance, and/or will be included in the resulting manuscripts. The Core has the ability to develop and implement novel and innovative statistical and bioinformatics methodology, as needed, to address all study objectives. It is anticipated that the services of Core B will be extensively used by all researchers associated with the P01. Benefits of Core B include providing a consistent team across projects dedicated to efficient collaboration.